hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10
The tenth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on March 27, 2009. The episode, which adapts from Power Ranger Allied Forces, is centered on France and his history of military defeats. Plot Summary Left Out France suddenly finds that he was the only one who was not invited to the second Allied Forces meeting. As he learns that the others had a great time without him, he despairs over it but realizes that they're probably underestimating him, as the only reason he lost to Germany was because "God willed it". A History Of Victory And Defeat A quick flashback is shown of the Hundred Years' War (1337-1453), followed by France looking back further to the times with Jeanne D'Arc (1412-1431), when England was a knight and conquered him. France tells himself it was only because "God willed it", and says he has one man on his side. We flash forward to the Napoleonic Wars (1803-1815), as Napoleon leads the French Army into battle...only for all the soldiers to fall into a pit trap created by England. A depressed Napoleon gives up, while France (in the present day) still tells himself the trap was only a "joke from God" as well. France continues to insist he was awesome "back then"... A History Of More Victories And Defeats The next flashback is in 1588, as England, now a pirate, manages to defeat Spain and his armada. A joyful France arrives for the purpose of beating on Spain further with a stick, eliciting only cries of pain from the other man. France flashes forward to the era of the War Of Austrian Succession (1740-1748), as Prussia can be seen beating up Austria. France quickly arrives to take over the beating, slapping Austria repeatedly in the head. France insists once more that he is awesome, as a black and white caption tells us that France's specialty is: "Fishing in troubled waters". In the present day, Germany appears with a gun (outside a hole blasted through the wall) and orders France to surrender. Chibitalia Holy Roman Empire attempts to chase down a mouse in the mansion, so that Chibitalia won't be scared by it and things will be peaceful. He manages to corner the mouse under a cloth, only to discover that the "cloth" he flips up is in actuality, Chibitalia's skirt (causing much fright from "her" and for him to get a close-up view of "her" panties). Hungary is then introduced, as the narrator tells us she happened to be in the same boat as Chibitalia. Hungary dresses Chibitalia in her old clothing, which causes Holy Roman Empire to become flustered by the sight of the other child in the dress. An amused Hungary looks on as Chibitalia becomes confused by Holy Roman Empire's blushing. The scene then cuts to Austria being heckled, as the narrator mentions that the atmosphere in the Holy Roman Empire household became very restless. Hungary wonders why the villagers have began fighting with Austria, and hopes there won't be any needless killing. Meanwhile, a restless Holy Roman Empire sits by his window, all alone. Teaser France, in a solemn voice, asks England if he will marry him... Character Appearances *France *England/UK *Spain *Prussia *Austria *Germany *Jeanne d'Arc (Joan of Arc) *Napoleon Chibitalia *Chibitalia *Holy Roman Empire *Austria *Hungary Voice Cast *Narrator (Chibitalia): Yuki Kaida *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Austria, French man: Akira Sasanuma *Spain: Go Inoue *Prussia: Atsushi Kousaka (uncredited) *Holy Roman Empire: Jun Konno *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada *Hungary, Jeanne d'Arc: Michiko Neya *Napoleon Bonaparte: Hiroki Takahashi English Dub Cast *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *Austria: Chuck Huber *Spain: Dave Trosko *Prussia: Jonathan Brooks *Holy Roman Empire: Chris Cason *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia *Hungary: Luci Christian *Jeanne D'Arc (Joan of Arc): Dana Schultes *Napoleon: Kent Williams Trivia *The main segment of this episode was originally from the Power Ranger Allied Forces arc in Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1. *The order of events in Chibitalia are rearranged a little more. Originally, the mouse strip took place after the first appearance of Hungary, with the final part of the segment taking place after both the mouse event and the "painting" scenario from the last episode. However, the Chibitalia segments in the anime follow the chronology of the published version from Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1, where Hungary's appearance was moved to a later point. *In the original Chibitalia strip involving the mouse, the mouse not only went under Chibitalia's skirt, but wound up crawling down "her" panties as well. *This episode marks the first appearances of Prussia and Hungary in the anime series. *In the scene of England defeating Spain's invincible armada, there is a white figure in the background. This supposedly represents William Shakespeare. The figure was also in the corresponding manga strip, but defeat of the Spanish Armada occurred in 1588. The first known performances of Shakespeare's plays took place in 1592. *The scene where Napoleon's troops fall down a hole represents Napoleon's defeat when England came to defend Portugal, his ally, from the French. However, Portugal hasn't been either mentioned or shown in the series. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates